Bored Vikings and Energetic Tradesmen
by piratecat
Summary: Jack travels around with Trader Johann and meets Hiccup on the way. It's a bad summary. Not my AU.
1. Chapter 1

The two boys met when they were little.

Jack's parents died when he was seven, so he was sent off to travel with his closest relative, his uncle, known as Trader Johann.

One day when he was nine, the two arrived on an island called Berk. "Can I please go and explore here?' Jack complained and whined. Jack was a very energetic boy with spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He loved to explore everywhere and everything. He hated being stuck on Trader Johann's boat for months then just stop for a few days and leave again. He's a nine-year old boy! He needs it get up and run around!

"Yeah, I guess. Just be-" Trader Johann started, but stopped once he saw Jack had already run off.

That same day, Hiccup Haddock was out taking a walk while drawing something in his notebook. Hiccup was an extremely small boy, the same age as Jack, with forest green eyes and smooth brown hair. With both kids not looking where they're going, they collided, both boys falling on the ground. "Hey!" Jack exclaimed, standing up and wiping off his pants.

"Sorry," Hiccup said putting his book in his vest. "I'm Hiccup. I'm sorry, again," he said again starting to stand up, sticking his hand out to shake Jack's.

Jack smiled, just looking at Hiccup's hand. Hiccup slowly put it back down. "I'm Jack," he said. "I came here on that boat," he said pointing down to Trader Johann's ship.

"Oh, my dad has waited for him to come, I gotta go tell him!" Hiccup said starting to run away to his house.

"Wait, can I come with you?" Jack asked. "I've never been here and I really want to explore.

Hiccup shrugged. "I guess so." Hiccup walked quickly to his house, Jack right beside him. "Why do you travel around?"

"He's my uncle," Jack mumbled running a hand through the leaves. He laughed lightly. "He's crazy and he never stops talking."

Hiccup smiled and looked over at Jack. "Why aren't you with your parents, then?"

Jack looked down at the ground. "They died two years ago."

Hiccup's smile quickly faded. "Oh, I didn't know, I'm sorry."

Jack sighed and shrugged. "It's okay. I have a sister two, but she's only three, so she's not around. I think she's with my grandma."

Hiccup nodded and stopped walking. "Well, here's my house. I gotta go in to tell my dad."

"Okay," Jack said. "I'll stay out here." As Hiccup went inside, Jack found a tree and started climbing it.

"Dad! The boat you were waiting for is here!" Hiccup exclaimed.

Stoick came out of his room. "What's that, son?"

"The boat you're waiting for is here!"

"Thank you! I will be right down, go do whatever you do!"

Hiccup sighed, going and grabbing a new pencil before he came back out. "Jack?" he asked, looking around. He heard snickering. "Jack?" he called again, walking a little.

"Boo!" Jack exclaimed as he jumped out of the tree in front of Hiccup.

"Oh, Thor and Odin!" Hiccup yelled, covering his face.

Jack started cracking up. "You're reaction!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

"Come on, show me something cool here!" Jack exclaimed.

* * *

Stoick walked out of the house just as his son and another boy were running off. He walked down to the docks. "Johann!" he exclaimed.

Trader Johann turned around quickly. "Ah, Stoick! I have the special fish you ordered!" he said, grabbing the bag and handing it to Stoick.

"Thank you! Hiccup should be pleased to have a special meal!" Stoick attempted a smile. "What would you like in return? I could give you some chickens."

* * *

"Hiccup, where are we going?" Jack exclaimed running fast slightly behind Hiccup.

"Just follow me!" They'd been running for a few minutes. Jack wanted to explore and Hiccup was going to bring him to the coolest place he could think of.

"Wow," Jack sighed. "It's so pretty here." Hiccup smiled. He brought him to a cove he found one day on accident.

Hiccup smiled and shrugged. "Yeah, my dad is busy a lot being chief and all so I come here and just draw, really. Mainly just dragons. They're really scary, have you seen them?!" he exclaimed looking over at Jack and sitting down in front of the pond.

Jack nodded and sat down next to him. "Yeah! I've only seen a few luckily, but I saw the really creepy two-headed ones and the kind that lights itself on fire!" he shivered. "Creepy.."

"Yeah, they attack a lot and my dad and Gobber force me to stay in our house so I don't get hurt. I wanna be just like them one day."

Jack chuckled. "Ugh, I'm gonna be stuck with Uncle Johann forever," he whined. "Going from place to place is really boring."

"What? That seems so fun!"

Jack shook his head quickly. "Not at all! We have to leave soon, I barely ever get out of that stupid boat!" he sighed stretching his arms out and putting them behind his head.

"Wait, you mean you're not staying here?" Hiccup asked. Yeah, he had only spent about a half hour with Jack, but nine-year olds easily become friends.

"No, I'll probably leave tonight or tomorrow morning."

Hiccup frowned. "Aw, really? That's no cool, you're the only person that's actually spent time with me."

"I know, maybe if we stay here and hide, I won't have to go on the boat!"

"Yeah, and then later I could sneak you up to my room so we could sleep!"

Jack nodded enthusiastically and put his hand up. The two high-fived and laid back down.

* * *

A few hours later, after Jack and Hiccup had chased each other, went swimming and such, Trader Johann was a worried mess pacing back and forth.

"Johann! What's wrong?" Stoick asked once he saw him.

"Oh dear Odin, I can't find Jackson, have you seen him? He goes by Jack too." he explained, rubbing his hands together worriedly.

"Is he about the same age as Hiccup, with spiky brown hair?"

Trader Johann nodded very quickly. "Yes, yes, that's him! Have you seen him!"

"I may have seen him running off with Hiccup, but I never know where to."

Johann looked down at the ground. "Oh, thanks. Have I ever told you why-"

"Probably. I've got to go," Stoick said, rushing away.

* * *

"Bleh, I'm still all wet," Jack laughed.

Hiccup smiled. "Should we go to my house now? It's getting dark and I'm tired."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, we probably should."

The two sneaked up to Hiccup's house, trying to avoid everyone. Hiccup put a finger to his mouth, signaling to be quiet. He opened the door slowly and quietly, but saw his dad and Trader Johann.

"Jackson, where have you been, I've been worried sick!" Johann exclaimed going over to Jack.

Jack rolled his eyes. "You're always worried sick."

"And you too, Hiccup. You were out longer than usual." Stoick said standing and crossing his arms.

"Sorry, we just didn't want Jack to leave!" Hiccup yelled. "He's cool!"

"I'm sorry, Hiccup," Johann said looking at Hiccup. "But we've got to go to a lot of places and give other people their foods."

Jack sighed again. "But it's so boring. Can we at least stay the night?" he asked, hope in his voice.

Trader Johann agreed since it being too late anyway, and the two boys rushed up to Hiccup's room.

* * *

They both squeezed onto Hiccup's bed, it not being too hard anyway, and quickly fell asleep after such an eventful day.

Jack woke up with Hiccup cuddled into his side. "Hic, wake up."

Hiccup whined and sat up rubbing his eyes. "Ugh, I'm so tired."

"Me too," Jack complained.

Soon enough, Trader Johann came in. "Come on, Jackson. We've got to go." Jack slowly got out of the bed and Hiccup followed. All three went down to the docks. "We'll be back soon enough," Johann said and he started up the boat and started to leave. Jack waved and Hiccup returned it, walking back to his house when he couldn't see Jack anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time they saw each other was when they were twelve.

During those three years, Hiccup spent a lot of his time drawing, sleeping, getting made fun of, and learning about dragons. They were still scary as heck, but he thought maybe if he knew more about them they'd be less scary. He was wrong.

Jack was still traveling around with Trader Johann. Why Berk didn't need anything, he didn't know. He only got more curious with age, and tried to get out of the boat more often. But, in his defense, his uncle never ever shut up, and constantly told the same three stories over and over. He wouldn't even be able to tell you how many times he wanted to jump overboard.

He bugged Johann everyday if they could go back to Berk, but he always said they weren't needed. One morning Jack was asleep when his uncle started shaking him. "Wake up, Jackson, wake up!"

"What?" Jack asked, very annoyed. He had just fallen asleep and was obviously tired.

"We're here, we're at Berk!"

Well that got his attention. Jack perked up immediately. "What?" he exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me last night?!"

"It was a surprise!" Johann exclaimed.

"Alright, Uncle Johann, I'm gonna go find Hiccup!" he yelled and started running off as soon as they pulled into the docks.

Jack ran to Hiccup's house and knocked in the door, answered by Stoick. "Hello, sir. Is Hiccup here?"

"Jack?" he heard from upstairs followed by some footsteps. Hiccup slowly came down the stairs as his dad held the door open wider for him to see. "Jack!" He ran out the door and hugged his friend. "I missed you!"

Jack smiled and hugged Hiccup back. "Man, I missed you too! It's been three years! How have you guys been getting supplies?"

Hiccup let go and shrugged. "Other traders, I guess?" Hiccup took in the sight of Jack. He looked the same but if anything, his hair had gotten spikier. He was taller now, and definitely taller than Hiccup. "Do you still want to explore?" he asked, hoping for a yes.

"Actually, how about you just bring me to the same place as last time?"

Hiccup frowned. "Are you sure? Nowhere new just for fun?"

Jack shook his head. "Nah. Besides, I just really want to talk to you and hold up a good conversation."

Hiccup furrowed his brow. "Hold up a good conversation? Come on, who talks like that?" he asked laughing lightly. "But fine, sure. Bye dad!" he exclaimed, taking Jack's hand and running in the direction they had before.

* * *

Once they got there, Hiccup dropped Jack's hand. "Still come here every day?" Jack asked.

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, and I've been thinking a lot about the new dragon species."

Jack turned to face his friend. "You mean the furious night one?"

"Yeah, the Night Fury. Don't think I'm a dork for this, but I've been studying dragons a lot with my acquaintance Fishlegs. They're scarier than I originally thought."

"Well, duh," he sighed and laid down on the ground like he had last time he was here. "I mean, they breathe fire and steal our food. They're insanely scary."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. So how's life been like on the sea been treating you? Oh and how's your sister?" Hiccup asked sitting next to Jack leaning back on his hands.

"Oh gods, it's been pure torture. Uncle Johann doesn't get any new stories to tell and continues to tell the ones I've already heard! So, I just choose to sleep a lot," he sighed. "I really wish I could settle down or something. Here's so nice we could just come here all the time if I lived here."

As I'm sure one would assume, Jack doesn't really have friends either. He's surprised he hasn't gone mad yet since his Uncle is really the only person he talks to. "And your sister?" Hiccup asked since he wasn't answered the first time.

"Right! I actually don't know. She's six now, but she's still with our grandma. I don't know why I can't stay out with her," he said closing his eyes.

After about the first year since Berk, Jack was actually worried to see Hiccup again. What if he didn't care or remember about Jack? What if Hiccup turned into a really boring person? He shouldn't have worried.

"Jack, you've been all I thought about in the past three years," Hiccup said quietly and Jack quickly opened his eyes and turned his head up to look at Hiccup. Hiccup slowly blushed. "I'm sorry, that was creepy. I shouldn't have said that."

Jack smiled. "No, don't worry about. You're really all I thought about too."

Hiccup smiled a big toothy grin. "Really?" he asked excitement in his voice.

Jack nodded. "Of course, Hic! So tell me, other than studying dragons, what have you been doing?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Nothing, really. I've been drawing dragons a lot, and just drawing in general, but that's it."

"Cool, can I see?" Jack asked eagerly.

Hiccup blushed again. "I don't know, they're really bad."

Jack frowned a little. "Oh, that's okay."

"There's nothing to do down here, are you sure you don't want to do something else?" Hiccup asked, trying to change the subject.

Jack shrugged. "Yeah, I guess we could. What's there even to do, though?"

"Come on, stand up," he said standing up himself. "I might have a place in mind."

* * *

Hiccup brought Jack to the highest point on Berk besides Gothi's house. "When the sun sets it's so pretty to watch, which it should soon. Plus," Hiccup paused for effect as he sat down, "If you look over there, you can see some dragons flying around."

Jack looked where Hiccup was pointing then looked at Hiccup. "You dragon watch?"

Hiccup looked down. "Psh, no."

"Hey, I don't judge," Jack chuckled, sitting down very close next to Hiccup. "So," Jack said leaning on Hiccup's shoulder, "How often do you watch the sunset?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I've only watched it like once or twice," he mumbled. "When are you leaving this time?"

Jack shrugged. "I ran off the boat as soon as we got to the docks. I have no idea. We'll ask after the sunset, okay? I don't want to worry about it right now."

Hiccup nodded in agreement.

* * *

Trader Johann wasn't worried this time as he had plans to leave the next afternoon. Stoick had assured him that the two boys went off together so Jack wasn't alone.

"Stop being so paranoid, my friend!" Stoick yelled slightly giving Johann a big clap on the back. Johann gets on everyone's nerves.

* * *

The sun had set a good ten minutes ago and Hiccup and Jack were still sitting in the dark. "Do you want to go back to my house?"

"Hic! No way! I'm sure Berk is so cool at night! We could explore and possibly even camp out!"

Hiccup raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah, it'd be great if wild dragons attacked and scorched us to death while we slept."

Jack sighed. "Don't be such a stick in the mud. Dragons wouldn't come to—"

"They could," Hiccup said, cutting Jack off. "They attack at random times. And, I don't know about you, but I don't want to be caught outside in the middle of it."

"Fine, we can go to your house if I can see some of your drawings," Jack smirked.

"Alright, where do you want to explore?" Hiccup asked, avoiding his drawings.

"Seriously, man? They can't be that bad. I mean, you've had like three years of practice, they're probably fantastic."

Hiccup shook his head. "Yeah, you'd be surprised. Besides, they aren't that interesting. They're mainly just of dragons and people in the village."

"That reminds me, I want to meet people here that are your age. I can't just last forever talking to only you and my uncle."

"Jack, it's late. Everyone's probably asleep. _We're_ definitely supposed to be at least in bed," Hiccup said. "I can't just knock on everyone's doors to introduce them to you."

"Well why not? I'm a fantastic person, I bet they'd love me," Jack said laughing and smiling.

"Tomorrow, okay? If you'll still be here."

"I'll make sure of it. I kind of need to meet new people."

Hiccup laughed. "Come on, let's go to my house. I can introduce you tomorrow."

* * *

The two boys had to squeeze more onto Hiccup's bed this time. "Jack, I can just sleep on the floor, really. It's like the same wood as the bed."

Jack shook his head. "No, it's fine. We can fit!"

"Mm, I'm not so sure we can."

"Hic, listen to me. We can fit. We haven't grown that much!" Jack exclaimed. "Plus, I've spent the last three years sleeping by myself freezing on a boat. I need the body heat."

Hiccup blushed. "Fine," he sighed. "I'll sleep in the bed."

Jack smiled. "Oh good. I liked how you cuddled up to me last time when you were asleep."

Hiccup blushed even more. "I was asleep! I can't control my actions when I'm asleep!"

* * *

Hiccup woke up first this time and, noticing he had drooled, wiped his cheek and lips. He saw Jack still sleeping, so he laid back down and closed his eyes. Soon enough, Jack woke up. "Hic! I want to meet your friends!"

Hiccup sat up in the bed and looked at Jack. "Fine, fine. Let me put my shoes on," Hiccup said as he stood up.

"I'm so excited," Jack exclaimed as he practically sprang out of Hiccup's bed. "So tell me, who is there?" he asked, waiting for Hiccup to get his shoes on. Jack doesn't really like the confinement of shoes.

"Well, first of all, they aren't really all that friendly," he sighed. "They're more like—"

"Hiccup! You were out late last night!" Stoick's voice boomed as Hiccup came downstairs.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, dad. We were out watching the sunset and then we just came here and slept."

Stoick nodded. "Oh, Jackson. Johann wanted me to tell you that you will be leaving either late tonight or very early tomorrow morning."

Jack smiled. "Really! Good , that's a lot of time," he said looking at Hiccup. "Where is he anyway?"

Stoick shrugged. "How would I know?"

"Okay, well Dad, we're going down to see my, uh, friends. See you later," he said quickly as he grabbed Jack's hand and walked out the door before his father could respond.

* * *

The two boys found the other kids and Hiccup let go of Jack's arm. "Jack, this is Ruffnut and Tuffnut, they're twins, Fishlegs, my ousin Snotlout and that's," he blushed slightly, "Astrid." Jack waved to them. "Guys, this is Jack."

"Hey, Jack," they all said.

"So you're Jack," said Snotlout, looking Jack up and down. "This little runt here would not shut up about you for the past three years. We started to think he made you up."

"Well, I-I'm real. What did he even say about me? We only saw each other for a few hours."

Hiccup's face turned bright red. "Jack, it's not important."

Jack smiled. "No, I want to know."

"He was always drawing you. Or, trying to anyway," Tuffnut said.

"Yeah, and he would talk about you in general. Like your favorite kind of dragon is a terrible terror because they seem so harmless," Ruffnut added.

"And how your favorite color is blue like the water and sky," Astrid added with a light laugh.

Fishlegs kept quiet, not wanting to embarrass Hiccup. "Guys, I think Jack gets it," he said for his friends sake.

Snotlout started again. "Or how—"

"Yeah, Fishlegs is right. I-I get it." Jack made a face to Hiccup that he hoped to portray 'Sorry.' "What are you guys doing anyway?"

"We're trying to punch each other so hard so we see stars," Ruffnut said as she punched her brother.

"Just working on my muscles. See, Astrid?" Snotlout asked as he flexed for all to see.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and whispered to Jack. "He's constantly trying to win her over, although we're twelve, but whatever."

Jack chuckled at Hiccup's tone. "You like her, don't you?" he whispered back.

"What, no," he said blushing. "She hates me anyway, so it doesn't really matter."

"I'm sure they don't hate you."

"They do, except for Fishlegs. He's nice to me."

Jack smiled. "They're probably just jealous. Come on, I'm starving. Can we get something to eat?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah. Hey, Fishlegs. We're going to go get breakfast you want to come?"

"Uh, sure." Fishlegs stood up, putting his book on dragons away.

* * *

The three boys walked to the main hall where the serve breakfast. "Jack, what do you like to eat?" Fishlegs asked.

Jack shrugged. "I don't really know. I eat a lot of fish because I'm in the middle of the ocean, but I get really sick of it."

"Have you had chicken? It's like the best thing on the whole island," Fishlegs suggested. "Right, Hiccup?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah. It is. All your twelve years of living you've never had chicken?"

Jack shook his head. "I don't get out of the boat much."

The three boys got trays and all got chicken. "Oh, there's my uncle. I should probably say hi." Jack walked over to Trader Johann while Fishlegs and Hiccup found a table. A few minutes later, Jack came over to them. "I'm going to have to leave later tonight."

Hiccup frowned. "I was hoping on the morning."

The three kids ate in silence, but when they were done, Fishlegs stood up. "I should probably get going. I have a lot of work to do at home."

Jack smiled. "See you! See, you have friends other than me."

"Yeah, barely," Hiccup smiled. "What should we do before you have to leave?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know, we could just take a walk? I mean, I know you live here, but I've been to like, three places here."

"Sure, why not?" Hiccup agreed.

The two boys walked slowly since they still had a few hours. "I guess, I'm sorry I made you introduce me to them."

"It's fine. Fishlegs is cool. The twins aren't that bad, they just join in to whatever Snotlout is doing. He's an idiot."

Jack chuckled. "I just had no idea you talked about me so much. And you drew me?"

"No, they were kidding. I just drew a lot in general," Hiccup blushed.

* * *

Once it was time for Jack to leave again, they walked down to the docks. "I hope it'll be sooner than three years this time," Jack smiled and laughed.

"Yeah, I hope so. I'll see you."


	3. Chapter 3

_"Dad,"_ Hiccup whined. "Why can't you just tell me what my present is?"

"Son, that would ruin the surprise! That's what birthdays are all about! Surprises!" Stoick exclaimed, actually seeming excited.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "But Dad, my birthday is tomorrow, why can't you just tell me already? Is it just a special dinner again? Is it some books? Dad, you know I have no patience for these kinds of things. Just tell me!"

"Hiccup, we've been through this. I'm not telling you what your present is! It needs to be a surprise!" Stoick yelled slightly. "I promise you'll like it. I've been talking to someone to make sure it comes on time."

Hiccup leaned his head back and sighed. _Great, it's not even here yet,_ he thought. He can't go snooping around in his dad's room.

* * *

"Why have you been getting so much mail? What's going on?" Jack asked. His uncle never got mail, so why has he been writing back and forth with someone for at least a month now? "Do you have a pen pal? Are you dating someone? Is it my sister?" Jack hadn't seen his sister in a while. She actually liked spending time with their grandma. Don't get Jack wrong, his grandma was just kind of a crazy person. She loves teeth.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone," Johann whispered. "It's a surprise."

Jack furrowed his brow. "Are you kidding me right now? We're in the middle of the ocean all by ourselves. Who am I gonna tell? The dragons? An imaginary friend?" It's not that Jack didn't like his uncle, just spending day after day with only him got him really irritated.

Johann looked down at the floor of the boat. "You didn't have to yell."

Jack rolled his eyes quickly and sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry. It's just we've been on sea for days! I'm bored! I need to walk on stable land," Jack complained. "But just tell me, okay?"

Trader Johann shrugged. "We're going to Berk," he whispered, as if someone could hear them.

Jack's eyes widened. "Really? Finally! It's been like two years!"

Johann nodded. "I know. Well Hiccup is turning fourteen tomorrow—"

"What?! I have to get him something! We can't—"

"If you let me finish," he cut Jack off. "Hiccup's fourteenth birthday is tomorrow, and Stoick wanted to get him a special present. So we've been talking and we organized for _you_ to be Hiccup's present."

Jack smiled. "No way! Why didn't you tell me!" he exclaimed.

"Well, we'll be sneaking on to Berk, Stoick will be keeping Hiccup busy and his friends and we will set up a surprise party in his house! His uncle Spitelout will have the keys."

Jack's smile widened. "That's so cool! Are we almost there?"

Johann looked out. "I'd say a couple hours?" he estimated.

Jack groaned. "I'm going to sleep, I need to rest up."

* * *

"Jack, we're here," Johann whispered, lightly shaking Jack to wake up.

"Man, what time is it? I'm tired," Jack whined.

Trader Johann rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding me? You've been asleep for hours! Just get up!"

"Fine, fine, I'm up!" Jack opened his eyes fully. "Are you sure we're at Berk? This isn't where we—"

"We're at the back of the island; we can't have Hiccup see us, remember?"

"Well why do we have to get up so early?" Jack complained.

"Stop whining about everything and just get up!" his uncle yelled.

Jack stood up and put on his cloak as he shivered. "Why is Berk so freaking cold?"

* * *

"Rise and shine, Hiccup!" Stoick boomed throughout the house. "I made you a special breakfast, your favorite!"

Hiccup slowly got out of bed, his hair a mess and his eyes barely open. "Dad, I'm tired. Why couldn't I sleep in on my birthday?"

"Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you don't have work to do! Now come down and eat!" Hiccup walked down the stairs and yawned. "We've got a big day ahead of us!"

"Are you kidding me? On my birthday we have a big day ahead of us? Why can't I just relax?"

"Eat your breakfast!" Stoick exclaimed, avoiding Hiccup's question. "I worked very hard."

Hiccup looked down at the eggs on his plate. "Thanks, dad. I like eggs."

"I know, now hurry up!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and ate his eggs. "Let me go get my vest," he sighed, slowly walking back up the stairs. After putting it on and going back downstairs, his dad was already waiting for him.

"Come, Hiccup. We've got to sort through the fish." Hiccup made a repulsed face and followed his dad out the door.

* * *

Shortly after Hiccup and Stoick left the house, Johann and Jack arrived, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs already waiting. "Is Spitelout going to be here soon?" Trader Johann asked.

"Here he comes now," Fishlegs said, pointing to them coming up.

"Is that girl Hiccup likes gonna be here? Astrid..?" Jack asked, as he looked over at Snotlout and his dad.

"Yeah, she won't be here to decorate though," Ruffnut said. "She has better things to do. I do too, but Snotlout said if he has to do it, we have to do it too."

Spitelout opened the door, holding it for everyone to walk in. "Alright, Stoick said that they'll be out for a few hours, so we've got plenty of time."

Jack and Tuffnut worked on a banner as Ruffnut and Fishlegs hung up fabric on the ceiling.

After a while, Astrid walked in. "Hey, could you help me hold this while I nail it?" Ruffnut asked up on a ladder. She walked over and up on the other side of the ladder and held it.

* * *

After a few hours, Hiccup and Stoick were walking back to their house. "Dad, my back hurts so bad," he whined. "Why did we have to do that? And today out of all days? Couldn't it have waited until tomorrow?"

"Hiccup, we needed to do it today," Stoick said sternly.

"Can you tell me what my present is now? It's my birthday!"

"Son, we're walking back to the house. You'll get it in a few minutes."

The two of them just walked back the rest of the way in silence while Hiccup was in pain. He had to move hundreds of logs, go through and get rid of the bad fish, catch all the sheep someone decided to let free and move a few boulders. He had no muscle; he could barely move a log on his own.

They walked in the house and before Hiccup could go upstairs to sleep, he heard "SURPRISE!" Hiccup blinked in shock as he saw his peers, his uncle and Trader Johann. Wait, Trader Johann? That means... "Jack?" Hiccup asked out loud.

Jack stepped forward. "Hiccup!" he exclaimed. "So, apparently I'm your present from your dad?" He asked with a chuckle.

Hiccup looked behind him to see his dad. "Really?" he asked with a smile.

"Don't worry, I got you something else too," Stoick said, handing Hiccup a wrapped present.

"My own copy of the book of dragons?" Hiccup asked in awe. "This is so cool," he smiled.

* * *

"So how are things with Astrid going?" Jack asked as the two of them we're getting ready for bed.

Hiccup shrugged. "Well she came today, that counts as something right?" he asked with a light blush. "But, I'm thinking I should just move on, you know? I might like someone else, anyway."

Jack frowned. "You can't just give up! I know she'll come around to you! Give it a year or two!"

"I don't know, Jack. I can't just—"

"Dude, you're fourteen now. You're practically a man," Jack chuckled.

Hiccup furrowed his brow and forced himself not to smile. "Jack, do you see the muscles on me?" he asked, flexing as a joke. "Oh wait, I don't have any," he sighed. "I mean have you seen Tuff and Snotlout? They're huge!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Listen, I'm your birthday present, just be happy before I have to leave again."

Hiccup frowned. "Ugh, why can't you just stay here?" he groaned. "I mean, it's not like you're really doing anything. You told me you're always asleep on the boat anyway."

Jack chuckled. "It's a long story. Come on, let's get to bed."

The two boys tried to squeeze on Hiccup's bed. "Jack, we're bigger now. We're not going to fit."

"I'll make us fit. Like, cuddle into me or something."

"Jack, this is weird," Hiccup said with a laugh. "But oddly comforting." Hiccup snuggled in to Jack, Jack mentally thankful now with the sun down and all.

Jack felt strange and different when he was with Hiccup. He felt happy and, well, weird. He kind of really wanted to kiss him. Gods, Jack needed more interaction with people. Now he was thinking he loved one of the first people he met besides his uncle.


End file.
